


Trapped

by Sadrobots



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Gen, also William is an abusive and manipulative prick as always, other triggers should be obvious from the subject matter, tw for casual homophobia and ableism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 02:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13560735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadrobots/pseuds/Sadrobots
Summary: After Henry attempted to commit suicide, William visits him in the hospital.





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> My AU was based almost entirely on The Silver Eyes (so there's no puppet and Henry lost a son, while his daughter survived), but after Pizzeria Simulator, I wanted to write a short fic about what would've happened if Henry didn't die. I'd recommend reading my older FNAF fics before reading this. This one fits behind The Right Thing (and refers back to it).

_I'm walking through a dark and empty space. There are objects here, walls in the distance, but when I approach them, they shrink further away. Just as I think I'm alone, I feel a presence behind me. It's been so long, but I'd recognize him anywhere.  
_           _"Sammy." I turn around.  
His tiny body is standing up straight. His expression is blank, he looks more like a doll than a real child. I want to run up to him and give him a hug, but it feels like he might disappear. When he talks, his voice is soft and flat, like he doesn't know what his words mean anymore._  
          _"I wanted home."_  
          _"I know." I take careful steps towards my son. "I couldn't believe it, but I knew you were there." I picture the fox animatronic, skinless and twitching, trying to emulate life before I even put the chip in._  
          _"I wanted family," he says. "I gave life. But they're not happy. I'm not happy."  
My heart hurts, but I want to stay calm for him. I kneel down in front of him, so that it's easier to meet his glassy gaze. His eyes follow me and he pauses when I talk, but he doesn't seem to recognize my words, or who I am._  
          _"Sammy, I love you. I'm sorry." My voice cracks. "I should've done something, I should've been stronger."  
He opens his mouth to say one more thing._  
          _"He won't let me go."_

 I wake up with a blunt feeling inside my chest. Everything is white, until I catch purple in the corner of my eye. That must be Will. This must be hell.  
          "Henry." A newspaper rustles as he rises up from his chair. I turn away from him and pretend I'm still asleep. Unfamiliar machines are humming and beeping in the room.  
          "I know you're awake." He grabs my shoulder and flips me onto my back. My eyes fling open and I see a face I never wanted to see again. "There you go." He's using his friendliest salesman smile, but his breathing is heavy, the buttons on his shirt are struggling to contain his rage. He slowly sinks back into his chair. "I was so worried about you. How could you do this?"  
          "I couldn't, clearly," I say flatly. My plan replays in my head. I'd set up some tape to call the police, to make sure that Charlie wouldn't find my body, but I must've messed up the timing, or the method, or just everything, ever.  
          "You tried, Henry, you tried to abandon me, after all we've been through together. After everything I've done for you." He sighs, defeated. "Not to mention your horrible, horrible lies."  
I don't know what he's talking about.  
          "Oh, you forgot? They said you might forget." He grimaces. "When they wheeled you in here, when you were first waking up from the anesthesia, you told everyone who'd listen that I..." He clears his throat and looks away. "You told everyone that I murdered the poor kids." He leaps up and his chair clangs against the floor. "Me! Your best friend!"  
I try to remember, but all I recall is bits of a dream. I sit up in my bed and watch William pacing back and forth, balling his fists, fighting the urge to break something. A grown man brought to the edge of tears, because he has to have his tantrum, now. He wants to trample the chair, I can tell, but while my room seems to be private, a hospital is a public place. He recollects himself and picks the chair back up from the floor.  
          "I knew you were losing your mind, obviously, but this... I wasn't seeing paranoia, Henry, I was seeing something, well-"  
He smirks down at me and all my blood rushes to my face. My shame puts him at ease, like it always has. He sits back down and puts his hand on mine. Normally I'd melt at a touch like this, but I pull away. He flinches, then covers it up with a chuckle.  
          "You're so confused, but there's nothing to worry about. I'm making sure you'll get the help you need." He leans closer to me. "You're being moved to a mental institution."  
          "That makes sense, I could use a good lobotomy."  
He laughs and I smile in spite of myself. For a fraction of a second, it's like we're back in my workshop, having weird conversations at two in the morning. He uses the moment to grab my hand again, tighter this time.  
          "I miss you," he pleads. "The real you. The you that's just my friend, not crazy or queer or suicidal."  
I hate seeing him upset and the words spill out of my mouth.  
          "I'm sorry."  
He smiles softly.  
          "It's okay, we can fix it. You can be fixed. I mean, you don't really think I did it, do you?"  
          "No."  
I'm a good liar, but he knows that.  
          "Of course." His smile widens to show too many teeth. "Of course! Even in all your paranoia and confusion, deep down, you know I'm not a monster. I would never do such horrible things." His voice is soft and smooth, while his nails dig into my palm. "But if I was, or if you thought I was, don't you think that's an even better reason to stay by my side? I'm the one making sure you get the treatment you need." He leans closer to me. "I'm keeping an eye on Charlotte."  
I gasp in terror, he barely suppresses a laugh before he continues.  
          "Even the real me, he _innocent_ me, doesn't know what to do without you. So just stay, like you always have. Be my dearest friend."  
I push the corners of my mouth into something resembling a smile.  
          "Of course."  
His face turns kind again.  
          "Good!"  
He lets go of my hand and gets up. I watch as he moves the chair back to where he found it and puts his newspaper under his arm. As he stands in the doorway, he looks like the man I met all these years ago. The William everybody else knows. Strong, calm, friendly, sane.  
          "Get well soon." He shuts the door slowly, like I do when I put Charlie to bed. Like he loves me.

I sit frozen in my bed. I can't live like this, but he won't let me die. He wants me to watch and applaud as he pretends to be human. Nothing less, nothing more. He seems to feel betrayed by every thought and feeling that I have, even the fact that I'm in love with him. He dislikes almost everything about me, and yet...  
          "He won't let me go."  
I close my eyes and remember the dream that wasn't a dream. The children are trapped in cages that I built for him. I've heard stories about the animatronics wandering around at night, lost and dangerous. It seemed outlandish at the time, but if I'm officially crazy, I might as well believe some crazy things. I chuckle at myself, then stop abruptly when I remember what this means. The children didn't just die, no, they have been suffering all this time, because William is a monster. A monster who just threatened my daughter, straight to my face.

My breathing gets heavy and fast. It's like needles in my chest, but I don't care. My fingers dig into my bed sheets, clutching them so tightly that my knuckles turn white. Throughout my life, I hated myself too much to hate anybody else. I thought William was proof that I couldn't change, my punishment for being so meek and stupid, but I don't care anymore. I climb out of bed and stumble towards a tap in the corner of the room. As I wash William's touch off my skin, I catch myself in the mirror. I'm not stronger, but I'm finally angry. Maybe that's all I need. I grin at my reflection. Sammy, Charlie, I'm going end this right.

I'm going to kill him.

 


End file.
